


Trick of the Light

by angelskuuipo



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Early Work, F/M, GFY, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The storm rages and they’re lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick of the Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Velvetwhip (Gabrielle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrielle/gifts).



> Written for my lovely friend, Gabrielle’s, birthday. Since you are a master of saying so much with so little, I thought I’d try following in your footsteps. I hope you like this, honey! Unbetaed.
> 
> Originally posted 1-14-10.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As the unnatural storm raged on, Willow and Angel rode the waves of sensation, unmindful of the possible consequences. She’d never felt anything this powerful, not even when she activated the Potentials. It was…incandescent.

Angel clutched at her hips hard enough to bruise, but she didn’t care. She was leaving her own marks in the bloody trails she scored on his chest. As they hurtled towards completion Willow thought she saw Angel’s eyes glow, not realizing that hers were flashing black. It had to be a mistake, though. Angel couldn’t lose his soul. Must be a trick of the light.

-30-


End file.
